The clues of the sisters Potter
by Hannah Bieber and the Beatles
Summary: this is the story of how sisters Grimm meet harry potter and the 39 clues people i love all these people its rated k because there will be lots of romance but no cussing sry i know it should be in the crossover section but it wouldn't let me
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my first Fanfiction so I hope I do well **** ! I was inspired by the harry potter sisters Grimm, and 39 Clues. I thought what if the characters from those books met up. I am horrible at comma placement and all that stuff so if Ur one of those people who care about that stuff than don't read this. I don't own harry potter sisters Grimm, or 39 Clues. Wish I did. I just own the plot line and stuff. Oh and sry if the people seem OOC. **

(Harry Potters POV)

I and Ginny were sitting peacefully on the couch. She had her head on my shoulder. "She's so pretty, how did I get so lucky," he thought. I couldn't believe how peaceful it was probably because Ron wasn't there to tell us to stop whatever we were doing together.

I mean Ron was my best friend but he was a little too protective of his sister. That was one of the reasons why I was so glad him and Hermione had gotten together. Now instead of him stalking me and Ginny to see if we kissed each other he was off kissing Hermione.

Just then a blue swirling mass was in front of me. It looked like a portal.

"What the-," but I was cut off because I was being pulled into the portal like thing. "Harry," screamed Ginny as she tried to pull me out of the portal. We both fell in, and then there was only darkness.

(Sabrina's POV)

Puck is so cute I can barely stand it. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by my father. Of course I knew he hated Puck (because I liked him), but I didn't think he was a mind reader so that he could even interrupt my thoughts about Puck. "Kids me Jake your mother, and baby Basil are going to Babayagas house do you want to come," he asked?

"She scares me I don't want to go," said Daphne. "Same here," I piped up as I grabbed a piece of bacon. "I totally want to go her house is my dream land," said Puck.

Puck is blonde haired blue eyed boy. Well he's not really a boy he is a fairy. You see I live in a world where every fairytale creature ever written is real, and Puck is from Shakespeare's a "Midnight Summers Dream."

"Sorry Puck, but you can't go the girls need a protector incase someone shows up," commented Uncle Jake.

My dad looked extremely angry. "Fine, but I don't want any shenanigans," He said looking at both me and Puck. I blushed. "They will be fine Henry," said my mom. "Now let's go."

They cleared the table much to Puck and Daphne's disappointment because they love to eat. I walked upstairs and stared at the ceiling. How could I get him to like me? What does he like I could do something for him. He likes 1. Pranking me 2. Making fun of me 3. Being mean to my dad 4. Food. I got it I could make him something to eat to be nice then maybe he would see that I like him.

I rushed down stairs, and got out the pancake mix. I started mixing, beating, and preheating like crazy. Finally I was done. I went into the living room to talk to Daphne.

(Daphne's POV)

I looked at my sister. I wondered what she wanted probably to boss me around. She told me she had made pancakes for Puck so I couldn't have any. Normally I wouldn't listen, but if she was making them for Puck I would because I totally and completely encouraged their relationship it was so cute to see how they flirted.

(Pucks POV)

I had wanted to go to Babayagas, but it didn't work out instead I had to babysit marshmallow and Grimm. Ah Grimm I guess it wasn't so bad watching her I mean she was wonderful. Was she calling me? I heard her voice probably just my imagination. No, there I was again louder this time. I ran down stairs super fast.

There she was her blonde hair in a bun her face covered with what looked like pancake batter, but she was still so beautiful. "What do you want Grimm," I asked curiously? "I made you pancakes fairyboy," she said.

"What did you do that for," I asked? She blushed," I noticed you only had twelve pancakes, but you usually have twenty" she mumbled. Wow I thought she must have watched me eat for a while and memorized how many I ate. She would have needed to stare at me to do it too. I was so happy she had stared at me.

I sat down at the table and took a bite. They were delicious the best I had ever had. I was about to tell her when-

(Sabrina's POV)

Daphne was being sucked into a portal. I ran after her to help her but she had already fell in. I was starting to fall in to, but then Puck grabbed my hands, and pulled with all his strength, but we both fell in.

(Amy's POV)

I was sitting in a park in Great Britain waiting for none other than Ian Kabra. The extremely hot British boy that had betrayed me thousands of times. I was still head over heals for this boy who was also in the search for the 39 Clues.

I used to be a normal teenager until at my grandmothers funeral the contest for the 39 clues. This has changed my life. The 39 clues have been around for hundreds of years. If we find and solve all the 39 clues we (me and my brother Dan) will be the most powerful people in the world.

The problem there is many others in the race. Like the Holts super strong super dumb family that is probably is in last place. Uncle Alastair who is the only one who seems to really care about me and Dan. Jonah Wizard the huge Pop star that was extremely rich. Then there was the Kabras Isabelle, Natalie, and Ian they were Ruthless plus Isabelle was a Lucian killing machine.

Dan was chomping on potato chips "Why are we here its not like we trust Ian I mean he's a Lucian." "I want to see what he wants," announced Amy. "Oh yeah I forgot your in love with him," he rolled his eyes. "I like Kurt," I said as I blushed.

"Hello Love miss me," said Ian in his smooth British accent. "I-Ian d-don't call me l-love," I stuttered. I have a problem with crowds I stutter and I am not brave, and it all gets even worse with Ian. When he is around I can never control my stutter it's so annoying.

"I have come to propose a truce for one clue," "N-no," I stuttered. Ian looked disappointed. Me and Ian had been together once, but it had all been fake so now I practically hate him (not really I really love him).

Just then something big and blue appeared behind Dan and swallowed him up. Suddenly I started getting pulled towards the portal also. "Ian," I screamed. He put his hands around my waist, and tried to pull me away, but we both fell in.

(Harry potters POV)

It seemed like the tunnel went on forever, but then we were in the open air I looked around I saw six people other than me and Ginny. I stood up, and helped Ginny up, and took out my wand. "Alright who are all you people?" I asked. A blonde haired boy stood up then changed into an elephant guarding the two girls behind him. A handsome blacked haired boy took out a weapon, and pointed it at my chest guarding a girl behind him. The girl looked terrified.

I laughed at the boy. "This is a strong weapon that can paralyze you for two hours," he snarled. "This is a wand," I said. "That is a stick," he yelled. I shot the boy beside him with a stunning spell and then changed him back. Both boys stopped defending the girls, and coiled back in fear. "I don't want to hurt you just tell me who you are," I said.

(Sabrina POV)

I was falling through the sky the journey through the portal was over. Daphne had already been safely deposited on the ground by Puck, and he was coming back up for me. His huge pink insects like wings were spread. He caught me bridal style and I threw my arms around his neck until we hit the ground. I blushed when he put me down, and Daphne looked at me making kissing noises as I rushed to her.

Thankfully she seemed alright. "Thank you Puck," I said as I gave him a huge hug. He smiled "Aw it was nothing really." He looked at me hopefully as though he wanted more, but he couldn't it was just a trick of the eye.

I was amazed we were not alone there stood five other people. One boy was holding a gun of some sort the other a wand. I moved closer to Daphne just as Puck transformed into an elephant, and looked fiercely at everyone accept me and Daphne.

I was surprised and almost scared at his voice when he said," Don't hurt the girls or else." I had never seen him protect us so much. I looked at Daphne she looked scared, but she was still able to say," Wow! he must really have a huge crush on you I've never seen him like this."

Just then the boy with the wand said," I don't want to hurt you just tell me who you are."

(Amy's POV)

I looked around I had just fallen out of the portal. Dan was laughing his head off. "What?" I said. "Look (giggle) at where (burst of laughter) your (gasp) sitting." I looked at where I was sitting. I gasped when I was sitting in Ian's lap. I scrambled off, and then stood up. Ian was smirking at me.

"Look that boy has wings," said Ian. I looked over the boy did have wings big ones too. Ian pulled out a gun like thing and pointed it at a boy that looked exactly like Harry Potter. Ian described what the gun could do then the older boy said," This is a wand." "That's a stick," said Ian stepping in front of Amy and guarded her. Amy was surprised by his kindness. The boy with the wand shot Dan and then hit him again with another spell. "Dan," I cried. "I'm fine," he said brushing my hand away. Just then Harry Potter which I was sure it was Harry now that I saw his wand said ," I don't want to hurt you just tell me who you are."

(Dan's POV)

I was laughing my head off at my sister. Amy was sitting on Ian's lap. Then my whole life was changed. I saw the most beautiful girl. She had raven black hair in two braids and deep brown eyes. She looked at me and giggled. I felt extremely happy.

(Daphne's POV)

I saw the cutest boy in the world. Dark brown hair and jade green eyes. "Look Sabrina," I whispered. "Shhhh! Can't you see our lives are in danger plus he's too old for you," Sabrina said.

(Harry potters POV)

I held up my wand pointing it at them. "I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are," I said trying to negotiate. "I am Harry Potter I am a wizard currently dating Ginny Weasly," I stated calmly. "There, I kept my part of the deal now how about you guys?" He asked.


	2. chapter 2 anger and Love

(Sabrina's POV) **sorry I forgot I don't own anything not the characters' or stories **

I heard Harry tell about himself. For some reason I trusted him. "I am Sabrina Grimm I live in a world where fairytale creatures are real, and right now we are fighting the mirror from snow white who possessed my grandmothers body and is trying to take over the world," said Sabrina. "I am Puck the magnificent the stupendous the terrific," "The prideful," Sabrina mumbled. "Hey Grimm I didn't interrupt you," yelled Puck. "I'm Daphne Sabrina's sister I help her in being a fairytale detective," Daphne added.

(Ian's POV)

I couldn't believe this Amy looked like she actually trusted these people. Hadn't she learned the rule trust no one," But you trust her" a voice said in his head. "Stop I don't like her," he said to the voice in his head. I saw Amy opening her mouth to say something so I put my hand over her mouth.

(Amy's POV)

I was about to tell Harry who I was when Ian put one his strong hands over my mouth. I pushed it off and said," I am Amy Cahill I am in a hunt for 39 clues if me and my brother collect them all then we will be the most powerful people in the human world," she said. "But the problem is you, and your brother will never win the hunt," smirked Ian. "I'm Ian Kabra the Lucian heir," said Ian in his smooth British accent.

"Um you're what heir?" said Harry. "Oh my gosh you're a heir! Sabrina what's a heir?" said Daphne. "A person that will inherit something when somebody dies," said Sabrina. "Well I know what a heir is but what is a Lucian?" asked Puck.

Y-you mean you don't know who I am," said Ian so outraged that he was stuttering. "Of course they don't know who you are dummy, not everyone knows the venomous Ian Kabra," I snapped giving him a small push and walking forward to explain.

(Ian's POV)

Did she just push me? Nobody I repeat nobody pushes the Great Ian Kabra. Amy walked over closer to Harry and Ginny. I noticed she had gotten taller, and more courageous. Her red hair blowing in the wind she started telling all our secrets. "We are from a family called the Cahill's probably the most powerful family on earth we have different branches of our family one of them is Lucian," said Amy out of breath. She started again," Our branches are much like the houses of Hogwarts Lucian is sneaky with the best weapons like Slitheren, and Tomas is strong and Athletic-" "And stupid," I cut in. " s-shut up," she said. " I guess they aren't the smartest ,but I guess they are kind of like Gryffindor not that I think Gryffindor is stupid its my favorite house," she said hastily. "Ekaterina is clever and inventors so their not really like Huffelpuff," she said.

Ian realized she had only stuttered once. He was surprised though he did like he stutter. No stop he told himself you can't fall for her again like you did in Korea.

(Sabrina's POV)

Some how Harry and Ginny had gotten six tents two for each group. This meant Puck had his own tent while Sabrina had to share with Daphne. Ugh. Daphne was still a little mad at me. "Hello Grimm watcha thinking about hmm?" he asked. "How annoying you are," she lied without thinking. "Ouch! Grimm that hurt," he snickered.

"Hey do you think that British brat's parents would mind if I destroyed him," asked Puck. I sighed "what did he do?" I asked. "He called me uneducated and when I asked what it meant he said dumb and so I tried to punch him, but I missed," he told me. "Nice way to make friends," I said sarcastically.

(Ginny POV)

I looked at Harry he looked stressed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "How are we going to get out of this place," he asked. "I don't know I kind of like not having Ron here," I said sitting close to Harry and laying my head on his shoulder. He looked at me," do you know you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen?" I looked at him smiling," And you my dark wizard killing boyfriend are the handsomest person I have ever seen," I said laughing. He leaned forward, and my heart skipped a beat, but I leaned in to. Our lips connected. It was long and sweet. When we separated he put his arm around me and we sat under the stars together.

(Amy's POV)

"Dan pass the stick," I said. Harry had managed to get us food (hotdogs) and tents. Dan passed the stick. "Amy what is the best way to flirt," Dan asked. Ian snickered I shot him a "you stay out of this" look. "Who do you want to flirt with?" I asked. "Daphne Grimm," he said excitedly. "Well you could-," but I was cut off by Dan saying," And don't even say play chess with her because that is the worst way to flirt." I blushed that was how Kurt had flirted with me. "It is not Kurt did it that way," I said defensively. Ian looked up immediately his hair swung out of his eyes as he did it looked so adorable. No you like Kurt I tried to convince myself.

"Who is Kurt?" he asked. "Amy's boyfriend," snickered Dan. "Is not," I blushed. "I wish he was," I mumbled. Ian looked outraged at this comment maybe there was hope for us. "I'm sorry Amy but playing chess is a stupid way to flirt, I mean he must be very unknowledgeable about these things," Ian said. I couldn't take I was so mad but it was true and he knew it too. I stood up and punched Ian in the face! "Ow!" he screeched. I flounced into my tent.

(Ian's POV)

Did Amy just punch me? What had I done to deserve this? Daniel was laughing his head off. "Shut up Daniel," I snarled. "Hey guess what (giggle) a minute ago (snort) I thought my sister was a dweeb (laugh), but now she is (burst of laughter) awesome." "Is there a bruise forming?" I asked. "Yeah dude your eye looks like it was splattered by blueberries."

(Daphne's POV)

"Daphne Grimm if you keep staring at that boy I will switch your seat with Pucks so you can't see him," said Sabrina. I made a mean face at her. "Hey marshmallow if you're going to stare at that boy all night I will take you hot dog," Puck said already reaching out for it. I slapped his hand away. "He is so punk rock," I said. Sabrina rolled eyes. "Hey marshmallow I don't know much about relationships' I mean I am the trickster king I don't have time for romance, but isn't that boy a little too old for you?" Sabrina looked up. "Good point Puck he is eleven and you are nine," commented Sabrina.

"Only a two year difference," I snapped. "Two years is a lot," said Sabrina. "Two you're telling me two years is a big difference," I snarled. "Yes," replied Sabrina. "Well Miss Sabrina Grimm Puck just happens to be four thousand and you're twelve so there is a three thousand and eighty-two age difference," I almost screamed the last part. With satisfaction I saw Sabrina's cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. Puck looked dumbfounded. "What are you saying?" he said confusedly. "I am saying Puck is way older than you Sabrina, but you guys still like each other ,but I cant like a guy that is only two years older than me," I said with tears in my eyes. I saw Pucks cheeks turn to the shade of tomatoes. "Daph-." But I cut her off and said," You never let me do anything!" I screamed. I ran off wiping tears from my eyes, and taking out my wand. "Why couldn't Sabrina understand I wasn't a little girl anymore," I thought.

(Sabrina's POV)

Did she just say what I think she just said? She had promised never to tell anyone ever that I liked Puck. Wait a minute he's blushing too, and for once neither of us have denied that we liked each other. Maybe just maybe there is a hope for our relationship. I thought I would just let Daphne cry it off and I would apologize in the morning. I and Puck hastily went into our tents, but I thought I caught him wink at me before I went into my tent.

(Ian's POV)

I am in a hot squished tent with a peasant boy. "Move over Daniel," I said giving the pile of blankets that was Daniel a great shove. "Ian you're a baby," he said but he moved.

Two hours later

Daniel snores, loudly too. I couldn't sleep. So I decided to think about something else. Well what do boys usually day dream or in this case night dream about? But I already knew the answer girls boy dream about girls. Well there was Cassandra the beautiful British girl that admired him very much. No, she wasn't for him. There was Ivy the super genius, but she was a country girl. No, no she was too much of a hillbilly though she was beautiful and nice. There was also Lizzy from Britain as well but she was as dumb as a doorknob. Sure there were the other hundred girls that attacked every time I came out of my house. But these three were the most likely contestants. I don't like any of them.

Then there was Amy. Ah Amy the only girl that could make peasant clothes look good. The only girl that could make a stutter look cute. The only girl that could look "lovely" even if she was covered in mud. She was the only girl that could make the **Great Ian Kabra **get butterflies in his stomach, and make his heart soften, and him short of breath. "Oh Amy when will you realize we were meant for each other," he thought. Wait did I just think all that that she makes have butterflies in my stomach that she was meant for me? The punch she gave me must have damaged my brain.

(Sabrina's POV)

"Wake up Daphne," yawned Sabrina. Daphne was no where to be seen. "Daphne this isn't funny," I said. "Puck!" I screamed. "I will save you," yelled Puck. He burst in the tent his eyes were alert, and he looked worried. "I don't need saved Daphne does I can't find her," I said worriedly. "I will go look for her in the forest," said Puck. I started crying she was the only sister I had.

(Amy's POV)

I ran over to Sabrina, "what's the matter?" I asked. "She's (sniffle) gone (sob)," she said through her tears. I sat down next to her I put my arm around her. "I was so stupid I know Daphne is not a little girl anymore I just don't want to believe it," Sabrina sniffled. "I have the same problem with Dan I want to protect him but he doesn't want me to," I said. "I know what you mean Daphne loves Dan but all our life people have betrayed us so I'm a little over protective," said Sabrina.

"So many people have backstabbed us in the last three months that I have lost count," I commented. "Its funny Dan likes Daphne too he talked about nothing else for the longest time," I said smiling. "Really she will be happy to hear that," said Sabrina.

(Amy's POV)

I liked this girl. She was nice, pretty, and understanding. I smiled at her, but then I heard a wail. "I am so sorry I couldn't find her," screamed Puck. "Sabrina I am sorry I am so so so so so so so sorry I looked everywhere," Puck said half crying. "Its ok we will find her." (Sabrina's POV)

I said giving Puck a weird look. Why was he being so apologetic?

Lately Puck had been acting weird. One minute he was mean the next he was cool and then an hour later he would be sweet. He was confusing. I was so worried ,but the Harry said ," we need to form a search party Sabrina, Puck, Ginny, and me will look for her Ian, Amy, and Dan stay here." I looked at Harry gratefully. "No, I am going too," said Dan. "Dan no you can't," said Amy worriedly. "You're not my mother Amy Cahill," said Dan.

One hour later.

(Amy's POV)

"I am so bored, I actually think I might die from boredom," moaned Ian. Me and Ian had been left to watch the camp in case something came. Ian was lying on a blanket on the ground staring at the sky. I was sitting on a log. "Awe poor baby Ian doesn't have anything to do," I said in a baby's voice. " I have never been this bored," said Ian


	3. Chapter second part of chapter 2

**By the way this was part of the second chapter so read the end of the second chapter before you read this. I own nothing** "Boo hoo for you," I said. "Your supposed to be the super genius you think of something we can do," Ian shot back. I thought for a while. "I got it! Twenty questions," I said smiling. Ian groaned," fine," he replied. We sat on the log together. "Have you always been so mean," I asked. "That's what you're using your first question on?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Well when I and Natalie were little our father actually hired a tutor to train us in being evil venomous, and ruthless. So I guess I haven't always been so mean," he said. "That is so sad your parents did that to you," I said. He shrugged. "My turn, were you ever a fan of Jonah Wizard?" he asked. "Ewwwww no, never," I screamed. Ian chuckled," He is rather odd isn't he." I nodded vigorously and asked," Have you ever actually ever had I girlfriend I know you say you do but…." He looked at me curiously," of course I have before the hunt of course. Haven't you?" he asked. "N-no I h-haven't," I said. I felt like he was judging me.

"Not one?" he asked. "Why you thought I would?" I snapped back. "Yes indeed I thought you would have had many," he said taken aback. "Wow that was actually nice," I said smiling. "Anyway it's my turn. What do you look for in guys?" he asked. "Well they have to be kind, smart, and understand me," I said. "What did you like to do before the hunt," I asked him. "I liked to read some, but I also like to swim, archery, and play soccer," he said. "Wow that's normal," I said surprised. "Well do think I blast people's heads off for fun or tortured them as I am activity?" he asked. "Well yeah sort of," I said. I was surprised he wasn't as evil as I thought he was a normal kid that was pressed to hard by his parents.

(Ian's POV)

I was extremely surprised I was having fun with Amy. I wasn't even bored any more. I couldn't believe that she actually thought that I was that cold hearted. "Who is Kurt," I asked without thinking. "You know who he is," she said. "Not really," I said. "He is this great guy I met in Africa he's cute, nice, and sings like an angel." She said with a far away look in her eyes. For some reason it filled me with anger that she liked this guy so much. "Do you feel like your dad approves of you," she asked. I was surprised why would she care? "No," I admitted. "That's one of the reasons I do the things I do I want to make him proud," I said mournfully. "When I was younger he only came to one of my soccer games, but I lost."

"He told me I was a failure and that I was stupid for playing my best and I should have cheated rather than lost," I said. "He is never proud of me I always have disappointed him in some way," I sniffled.

(Amy's POV)

I felt so sorry for him. I would hate it if my parents disapproved of me. "I'm so sorry," I said. He attempted to give his dashing smile, but it didn't work to good." Anyway, what are your favorite songs and singers," he asked me. I like Demi Lavato, Justin Bieber, and Ally and Aj," I said. "Oh," I said. "Have you ever liked Regan or Madison," I asked. "ARE YOU INSANE!," Ian screamed. I laughed. But then he did something very unexpected. He grabbed my hands, and stared into my I eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were so irresistible.

"Would you rather kiss Hamilton, (I gagged) Kurt, or me," he asked. "Y-you," I said quietly. "Then why don't you?" he asked. We leaned in to each other. Before our lips touched somebody yelled," We found her!" We jumped a part.

(Ian's POV)

I felt a compulsion to grab her hands. Then I asked the question I had been dying to ask her. "Would you rather kiss Hamilton (she gagged) Kurt or me?" "Y-you," she said in I whispered stutter. "Then why don't you?" I asked her. We leaned into each other before our lips could touch somebody yelled;" We found her!" we jumped away from each other. 

(Amy's POV)

"Sorry we took so long she was hiding herself with magic," apologized Sabrina. "Its ok we had quite a good time," said Ian winking at me. I blushed badly.

**So did you like it? I forgot to explain something last chapter. Nelly was getting food for Saladin and didn't know Ian was coming. Natalie was shopping plus Isabel thought Ian would be the best person to persuade Amy. Please review I will stop writing it of you don't review. (Ok that was a lie). **

**Bye luv ya **


	4. Chapter 4 Puckabrina

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I 3 them****. I own nothing, nothing at all not harry potter Sisters Grimm or 39 clues oh well. I am sorry about the two part chapter my computer shut down and erased part of my story. Well last chapter was all about Amy/Ian so this chapter will be more puckabrina! **

(Sabrina's POV)

We had just gotten back. Daphne had, had the wand, and hid herself with magic. Daphne and I were in the tent alone. Puck had gone out to have another argument with Ian. I heard Ian say," You fool I was about to kiss the girl of my dreams when your little group barged in." I laughed I didn't know him and Amy had been about to kiss. "That's what you get for calling me unedumacted," snapped Puck. "Oh my gosh you really took that to heart? Goodness learn to take a joke," yelled Ian. "I don't like jokes unless I am telling them," said Puck. "It wasn't even me who barged in it was Sabrina," said Puck. "I am to refined to fight with a lady plus you were the leader," said Ian. "I was not the leader I am never the leader I just save peoples butts all the time," yelled Puck.

"Fine well I will forgive you, but I have another question," said Ian. "Do you know anything about the explosion of gunk in my tent?" Ian asked while screaming. "Ha ha ha ha," Puck snickered. "What was it?" asked Ian. "Oh nothing just a mixture of glue, mashed potatoes, and five month old milk," Puck told him laughing. "It took both Harry and Ginny's wand power to get it out of the tent," said Ian. "Aw man they got it out I was hoping you would have to sleep in it," said Puck. With that the two boys started wrestling.

"Daphne are you ok?" I asked concernedly. "I am not a baby anymore you have to understand Sabrina. I can make some of my own choices now," said Daphne. "You're right I was wrong I will stop treating you like a little kid," I said sincerely. "Y-you mean it?" said Daphne surprised. "Yeah totally I didn't know you felt this way or I would have stopped before this," said Sabrina. Daphne ran to me and hugged me.

Just then Puck came in with a black eye and a busted lip. He rushed to his flute to call his pixies. I jumped in front of Puck just before his fingers touched the flute. "Puck, be sensible your pixies could really hurt him even kill him if your mad enough," I said. He didn't listen. "Puck I can punch pretty hard if you don't stop reaching for your flute I will hit you," I warned. "Sabrina a rhino could hit me right now and it wouldn't matter I need that flute," said Puck aggressively. "Okay Puck you asked for it," I said mournfully. Then I pulled back my fist and hit Puck hard. He flew back a few feet. "Wow! Was that really necessary," said Puck. He had bruise forming right between his eyes. "You hit hard even harder then Moth when I rejected her marriage proposal," said Puck with admiration.

I blushed I never thought a boy would admire me for my punching skills. "You're right I shouldn't use that kind of power on him," said Puck. "Now just calm down and take a deep breath," I said putting my hand his arm. Putting my hand on his arm seemed to do the trick he didn't look mad anymore.

(Puck's POV)

I was calmed immediately by Sabrina's touch. She made me fell like no other girl ever made him feel. I smiled at her," Thanks for stopping me" I said softly. "Well you needed to be stopped," she said. Her eyes were so blue her hair so long and blonde. I wanted right then and there to tell her how I felt. But I couldn't tell her what if she didn't have the same feelings. Just then there was a commotion outside.

(Harry's POV)

A blue portal appeared in the air and two very familiar people fell out. "Bloody he** what was that. One minute I was kissing the girl of my dreams next I am one the ground," said Ron weasley. "Ron oh my gosh is it really you," I said. "Harry where are we," asked Ron. Just then Hermione stood up brushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes. She blushed when she heard what Ron said about her. "Harry," she squealed. Rushing at me and hugging me. Ron came over too.

How did you get here? "Well as I said I was kissing Hermione, and then this big thing opened up behind her, and we both fell in," explained Ron. "That's exactly what happened to me and Ginny," said Harry. "You were kissing her?" said Ron angrily. "No we weren't we were just sitting on the couch together," growled Ginny through gritted teeth. "Ginny you're here too," said Ron surprised. "Yeah I am I came with Harry didn't you hear?" asked Ginny.

That night

(Ginny's POV)

I was sitting in my tent crying. I don't usually cry, but I couldn't help it. I really liked Harry I might even love him. Around him I feel special wonderful, and important. I wasn't extremely important in my family. Bill and Charlie had great jobs. George was one of the most successful joke shops in the wizard world. Fred had well thinking about Fred would make me cry even more. Ron had helped Harry find horcruxes. Not to mention she was the only girl in the family. So all in all she wasn't much appreciated.

With Harry it was different. He made her feel as if shed been the one who had battled great things and he was a nobody. "What's wrong Ginny?" asked Harry. "I-I wish Ron h-hadn't come," I said as I shook with sobs. He came and put his arm around me. "Harry I have never felt this way about anyone before. Promise you won't let my brother scare you away," I said pleadingly. He looked at me laughed. "What," I said a little angrily. "Ron scare me away no one will ever be able to separate us," said Harry. I smiled. We were about to kiss when Ron came in and said," Harry there's someone here who wants to see us." Harry stood up angrily and went outside. There stood someone harry hoped he would never see again. Long greasy hair fell over his eyes. He smelled of blood, dirt, and sweat. It was Fenrir Greyback.

Unfortunately with him was Bellatrix Lestrange **(pretend she is still alive)**. Her long black hair fell almost to the ground her dark eyes practically cover in black eye shadow were glaring at Harry. "Hello my dears we found your precious portal," she said in a high pitched voice. Everyone was out there. I had to get them out of there Ian Amy, and Dan didn't have any magic ability. Daphne could handle a wand pretty good, but Sabrina was addicted to magic, and couldn't touch anything magic. "Go," I shouted," but of course they didn't listen." "Harry dear you killed my Lord now you shall die," said Bellatrix. "Oh really I think you had a crush on old Tom Riddle," chuckled Harry. "Ahhhhhhhhh," Bellatrix screamed. "Don't you dare call him by his true name you are not worthy," she shrieked. "Oh by the way hate to break it to you but Voldemort is dead," said Harry. Then the war started. Amy, Dan, and Sabrina were smart enough to back away.

(Dan's POV)

I was extremely worried about Daphne she was in the thick of the war. What would happen if one of those shots hit her?

(Amy's POV)

I was so frightened. The ugly girl named Bellatrix was coming closer to us. "Hello dears I think you all are a little bit of a third wheel so I will get rid of you," sneered Bellatrix. Before she could turn her wand on us Ian kicked her. "You little muggle," screamed Bellatrix. Bellatrix shot Ian right in the chest as she did she yelled," Crucio," she screamed. Ian screamed as though he was enduring torture. "Ian," I screamed. He fell to the ground writhing and screaming. When it was over she hit him again and again saying,"Crucio" over and over. I shouted to Ginny. Ginny came over and hit the witch in the back. She fell, and I dragged Ian farther away from the battle.

"Ian can you hear me?" I asked. There was no answer. I started to cry my tears fell on to his face. "A-A-Amy," croaked Ian. "I'm here don't worry," I said taking his hand. "Why are you crying?" asked Ian. "I-I was so w-worried," I stuttered. "Don't worry about me I'm fine," he said. "Oh yeah then try to stand up," I challenged. He couldn't do it. "Told you," I said. "Fine," he said, but there is no reason to cry. "I do have to cry if I care about you," I said. His eyes got wide as I leaned down and kissed him on the check. He smiled at me.

Meanwhile

(Sabrina's POV)

I saw Puck fall through the sky. I screamed. "Crucio crucio crucio," shouted Fenrir Greyback over and over. Puck screamed sweat drenched his forehead as he hit the ground hard. I ran through the battling people. I knelt down beside him. "Puck," I screamed. He didn't answer. "Puck," I screeched over and over. "No no you have to be alive," I didn't know what that spell had done to him but it wasn't good. I was crying now tears completely covered my face. Without thinking I delivered a very hard punch to the face of Fenrir Greyback. He fell back. I grabbed Puck. He was considerably lighter than I imagined. I pulled him away from the fight.

Tears still covered my face. "Puck please Puck wake up," I pleaded quietly. I laid my head on his chest. "Geez Grimm when a guy is hit with a spell you don't lay your head right where he got hit," said Puck weakly. "Puck," I said throwing my arms around him. "Ouch!" he screamed. I blushed," sorry," I said. "Hey Grimm are you crying," Puck asked timidly. "Yes," I admitted. "Well why in the world would you be doing that," he asked. "Because I was worried about you fairy boy," I said smiling. He smiled back," Never thought you'd care about me" he said. "Well I do," I confirmed.

(Hermione's POV)

We finally got rid of Bellatrix and Greyback. We were walking back to the other people and I realized I didn't know there names. I grabbed Ron and walked a little to the side of the road. "What do you want Hermione?" he asked. "Ginny told me she hates you getting in the way of her and Harry. I want you to stop," I said. "But Hermione I want my little sister to be safe," said Ron. "Ronald Weasly sometimes I wonder about you. Don't you think she will be safe not to mention happy," I said half laughing. "Well yeah but….," Ron mumbled. "Ron you know Harry he would never do anything bad to Ginny he protects her, and she said she's never been happier with anyone else. Just leave them alone," I instructed him. "Well okay I'll lay off a little," he said. I smiled.

(Ian's POV)

Had the beautiful Amy Cahill just kissed me on the cheek? I admit I never thought I would get this lucky. I had just been hit with a torturing spell about five times. I was supposed to be aching, but I swear all I could feel was the place she'd kissed me. I tried to get up again it didn't work. Harry and his friends along with Sabrina and her friends were here now. "Amy see if you can help him stand," commanded Harry. With her and my strength combined I was able too stand, though I was still leaning heavily on her.

An hour later

(Sabrina's POV)

The boys that had been hit with the spell were extremely tired. Eventually we got to the gates of a city. We walked in timidly. Immediately ten beautiful girls came to great us. "Hello we are the girls of Romance City," they said in unison. When one of the girls saw Puck she whispered to the others," Wow he's cute." I stood straighter and blocked the space between the girls and Puck. "Well hello handsome what's your name?" one of the girls asked Puck. "Puck," he said puffing up his chest.

I knew my face must look really angry, but I didn't care if Puck saw. Then I said something incredibly stupid. "Sorry girls he's taken," I said. "By who," They asked. "Well uh well I mean okay he's not taken," I said. "Oh good," said the girls. They all raced over to him. "Hey Puck your so Hot!" "Hey Puck your so cool." "Hey Puck are fairies good kissers? Because I would like to find out!" that's what I had to endure all the way to the hotel we were going to.

Finally we ditched them because they weren't allowed in the hotel without getting a room. All we could was two rooms. One room for the girl's one room for the Boys. In the girls room everyone except me and Amy fell asleep immediately. "So you like Puck," she stated. I looked at her," pft ha! Where would you get that idea?" "I can tell by the way you look at him," said Amy. "Oh well in that case yeah I do," I mumbled." I knew it!" she said. "Do you like Ian?" I asked slyly. "Oh yeah!" she yelled. I laughed. We talked for a long time. We both came to an understanding that we were best friends. We were very similar. We both liked boys we thought were too good for us. We both had little siblings that wanted to be independent.

My dreams were filled with a certain blonde fairy announcing his undying love for me.

The next day we were swarmed by even more girls. I got angry and actually slapped one. After that they went away. We camped just outside the city. I set up my tent and took a much needed nap. When I woke up I felt wet I looked down. I was covered head to toe in blue paint. "Puck," I growled I thought the pranks had stopped. I ran outside when Daphne and Dan (who were sitting under a tree together) laughed their heads off. I heard a cackle of laughter. I looked up and saw him Puck that is. "This better be washable gasbag," I screamed. "Yes (cackle) it (giggles) is (burst of laughter) Grimm!" he chuckled. I ran off to find a stream to wash the gunk off.

Later that night I couldn't sleep so I got up and took a walk. I went to the same lake I had washed the blue paint off in. I wasn't mad at Puck anymore. "Hello Grimm still mad at the trickster King?" Puck asked. "No," I said. "Good," he said. "Did you get annoyed by all those girls?" he asked. "Yes, but I could tell you liked it," I snapped. "I did not," he yelled. "Yes you did don't lie," I said. Then I decided to tell him something I had wanted to tell him. "You've been acting really weird lately one minute you mean next your nice an hour later you a arrogant girl loving jerk." "I'm acting weird I am me?" he asked.

"Don't you get it its all for you? I'm trying to find out what kind of boy you like. I have done all I can think of and still you wont accept me." He yelled. "Y-you mean you have a crush on me?" I asked. "A crush that's not a strong enough word I love you Sabrina Grimm. Ever since I met you I thought you were the prettiest, smartest, and coolest girl in the world," he said. "Oh Puck," I yelled throwing my arm around him. "You mean you like me too," he asked. "Duh," I said. He moved closer he put his arms around me and our lips touched. The kiss was long and sweet. "Wow that was amazing," gasped Puck when we separated. "You got that right," I said a little dizzy.


	5. Chapter 5 the end

**Sorry I really just couldn't find any time to write this. I own nothing not Harry Potter, Sisters Grimm, or 39 Clues. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not judge my grammar or English skills. I get bad scores in English and stuff. Please have mercy on me. Oh and I am sorry this story is not in the crossover section. **

(Puck's POV)

I had never really thought about kissing Sabrina. Okay I had thought about it every once in a while. Okay I had dreamt about it every night since I met her. I never thought it would be this wonderful. I always knew I had liked her not that I had told her that. I knew now finally that the Puck she liked was the regular Puck. I had wasted so much time trying to be different people. Ugh I was such a fool.

"So let me get this straight you've always liked me," asked Sabrina. "Always," I replied. "You do know this is our fourth kiss right," I asked. "I remember our first kiss in your room," she said turning a little red. "Then the one I woke you up with," she said blushing even more. "This one makes three not four," she said confusedly.

"That time you gave me mouth to mouth to save my life," I said. "Puck, that was not a kiss you weren't conscious," she reminded me. "Actually I was. I am almost immortal so I was conscious before you gave me mouth to mouth. I just wanted to kiss you," I said blushing. Sabrina laughed.

"How should we tell Daphne?" she asked. "You know all to well she supports our relationship," I told her. "I know, that's why I said how as in how should we tell her. Should we just say it or like not tell but do things to make her notice we like each other," She said.

The Next Day P.S this is still Pucks POV

"Hey marshmallow," I said grinning. Sabrina and I had decided to just tell Daphne. "What," she asked sorrowfully. Daphne was very depressed.

She had been forced to stay in the tent while Hermione, Harry, and Ginny did magic. She wanted to watch them so that she could take notes and get tips on her magic skills. Hermione had wanted to let her, but Harry said it was too dangerous. So now she was pouting.

"Me and Sabrina want to tell you something," I said. "Okay what is it?" she asked uninterestedly. I put my arm around Sabrina's waist. "Well me and Puck are dating," She said smiling.

"NO WAY!" shouted Daphne. "Yeah we realized we were perfect for each other last night," said Sabrina. "Oh my gosh this is so cool!" she said. "You wanted us to be together this much?" I asked. "No," said Daphne. "Then why are you so excited," asked Sabrina. "Puck is going to be my brother," screeched Daphne. " this is sooooooooooooo awesome," she yelled.

She ran outside screaming "Yes, Oh my Gosh yes, finally." I laughed and gave Sabrina a small peck on the lips.

(Ian's POV)

I heard screaming I grabbed my dart gun and raced outside. I saw Daphne outside writhing on the ground. Amy ran outside to. Dan was still sleeping. "What's the matter with Daphne," asked Amy. "She's just happy," said Sabrina. "What is she doing," I asked horrified. "You've never seen somebody do the air guitar while lying down," asked Amy. "No," I replied.

I looked at Amy. I didn't know how anyone whose hair was messed up and that looked exhausted could still look so beautiful. I doubted even Natalie could do that. I gave her one of my dashing Ian Kabra similes. She smiled back with one of her gorgeous Amy Cahill smiles that made my stomach do a back flip. She walked back to her tent.

"I have found out what is causing the portals, and I have found out where they are.

We can be there by sundown," said Hermione. "Good," I thought.

I ran back to my tent. "Daniel, Daniel! DANIEL! ," I shouted in Daniel's ear. "Amy I told you Ian was wearing thrift store clothes," mumbled Daniel. "That's crazy I would never I have never even been in a thrift store," I said indignantly. "No Daphne you don't understand Natalie is my worst enemy not my girlfriend," he mumbled. I started laughing I couldn't help it. My sister dating Daniel was just too crazy for me to fathom. I got up and grabbed a bucket of water ad threw it on him. "Ian, thrift store, Natalie, Girlfriend," he shouted. "I'm sorry Daniel, but I can't allow you to date my sister even in your dreams," I said. "Ewwwww! I would never," he said.

"What does you're sister like?" I asked hurriedly. "Dude you like my sister?" he asked. "Yeah so," I said. "But, but she stutters and she is poor plus you guys hate each other," gasped Daniel. "I don't care anymore," I said.

"She loves books of all kinds," he said. "Well duh I knew that but where do you expect me to get a book out here?" I asked. "I don't know," he said.

"Guys we want to get a head start so start packing everything up," yelled Hermione.

We packed everything up, and Hermione enchanted her bag to hold everything they needed. Finally about an hour and a half later we started walking.

"Hey Amy wait up," I yelled as she walked on ahead of us. I caught up with her. "What do you want Ian," she said sweetly. "Here, when I saw these I thought of you," I said handing her some purple flowers. "Oh, Ian that's so sweet of you! I love them," she said smiling. She sniffed them, and then something zipped out of the flowers.

It was big yellow, and black. "A bee!" shouted Amy. She dropped the flowers, and started dancing around waving her hands swatting the bee away. The flowers were crushed under her feet. The bee stung her on the nose. "Ouch" she groaned. "Oh! Ian I'm so sorry I stepped on my flowers," she said sadly.

"It's ok," I said dejectedly.

"I wonder if I can ever get her to like me," I thought. She's so wonderful and I am so lame. She's so nice and I hurt and betray people. I wish I could be more like her. She said she cared about me but what does that mean. Probably nothing she doesn't like me, but she doesn't want me to die or she wouldn't have saved my life on Mount Everest.

"Then why did she kiss my cheek," I wondered. I looked over at her. She smiled and winked at me.

(Amy's POV)

It's to hot. I am tired from walking. I got stung on the nose. This place is horrible. Okay I'm not really mad about any of that. Really I'm mad that Ian hasn't made his move yet. I mean a girl can't make all the moves and I kissed him on the cheek. Isn't that enough. Now he should be holding my hand and being all romantic. But he's not.

Ok so he gave me a flower that's the only thing he's done. I smiled at him trying to encourage him, but he looked away.

I glared at him and stomped ahead with the rest of the group. Puck and Sabrina were holding hands so were Dan and Daphne. I was so jealous.

I looked ahead there was a small creature sitting on a gold colored wall. It had pointed ears and glowed. It was light yellow and had bright blue eyes. I would guess its height was about one and a half feet tall.

"Goodbye," said the small creature. I wondered why the creature said that.

"Awe a little nyad they're nature spirits that help travelers. There's something I can't remember about them," Said Hermione.

"It doesn't matter. As long as he can tell us the way out of here so I can get back to the real world I don't care if nyads can turn into fire breathing dragons," said Ron. Hermione suck her tongue out at Ron, but she still looked thoughtful.

"Do not go this way," said the nyad in a high voice pointing to right.

"I guess were going left then," said Hermione. "Thanks miss nyad."

"How do you know it's a miss," I asked.

"It doesn't matter lets just get out of here," whined Ron.

So we went left. We walked and walked and walked. My legs were starting to hurt and I was absolutely parched.

"I am so thirsty," said Ian in his adorable British accent. "Where can get some water," said Ian.

"Stop whining cobra," sneered Dan. "We have all had enough of it you stupid slithering cobra," screeched Dan.

I was angry now how dare he insult Ian plus she had, had just about enough of people calling him cobra instead of Kabra. Couldn't they pronounce things right? Then I did something that would probably make Dan mad at me for the rest of my life. You want to know what I did. I defended a Kabra.

"Oh shut up Dan were all thirsty so what if Ian asks for water. I bet you were about to ask for water before he did I know I was. Also his last name is Kabra not cobra. I mean are you retarded or something? A cobra is a snake. I am sick and tired of people calling him cobra. Its Kabra K-a-b-r-a get it?" I screamed angrily.

Dan stared at me in shock. I was even a little surprised myself. I didn't normally defend the people that tried to kill us or scream at people. Dang I must have a really big crush on Ian to shout at Dan like that.

"Thank you for defending me Amy," said Ian gratefully. He gave me a smile that made my knees go week. He stopped smiling and looked around.

"Do you hear that it sounds like water!" he said excitedly. Everyone ran to a small stream and drank as thought they hadn't in had water in their life. When Sabrina was done she got up her eyes widened and she said," uh guys look." Everyone got up and looked.

The road split off into five different paths. "Oh my gosh what are we going to do," whimpered Hermione. Then something dawned on Hermione. "Uh guys I am so sorry," said Hermione.

"How is this your fault," asked Ron kindly.

"The thing I forgot about nyad is that they do help travelers but unless you have the gift you can only her that they talk backwards," moaned Hermione.

"What the gift?" I asked? I was confused. I didn't blame Hermione, but as I looked at the others faces it looked like they did.

"The gift," said Hermione distractedly," the gift is a gift some people have that makes them able to hear what the nyad says the correct way and stuff like that," said Hermione.

"So it's kind of like seeing through the mist in Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Exactly," Exclaimed Hermione.

"Who is this Percy Jackson?" asked Ian. An idea came to me. I could trick Ian into thinking I had a crush on Percy Jackson (which I kind of did. I mean every girl can have there fictional crush right? ) If got mad I knew Ian liked me if didn't get mad well then I had a major problem.

"Percy is just this really hot guy. He has this adorable black hair and these sea green eyes he saves the world and he's just so totally awesome," I said wistfully. I looked at Ian face he looked really angry. I wondered how someone could look so good when he was about to flip out.

"W-w-well I have black hair too plus I think brown eyes are better than green anyway. I've never heard of him so he couldn't have saved the world must be a lie. I am awesome I have a dart gun and I am British plus I am like really cool," he said desperately. I was so happy that he had this reaction that meant he liked me. Yes!

"Ian calm down he is a character in a book," I said giggling. After that sentence he totally calmed down. He relaxed and the urgency went out of his voice

"Oh yeah I knew that," said Ian. "Anyway so what you're saying because we don't have the gift we are stuck out here with no way to get home?" Ian asked.

"Precisely," mumbled Ron.

"Awe great just perfect now we will never get home," said Sabrina as Puck punched a tree out of anger. The others didn't punch trees but they all looked really depressed.

"Ok calm down everyone lets just sit down and brain storm," said Harry. So we all sat down. I thought and thought.

"W-we could break into f-five teams of t-two and each team c-could go down one p-path and see if a-anything is th-there," I suggested. I hated giving Ideas because what if everyone hated it and made fun of me?

"Brilliant," exclaimed Ian. I grinned.

"There's a flaw in that plan. How will we get back to this spot if somebody finds the way out of this forest?" asked Harry.

"If we all have watches we could all agree to meet back here in an hour and if we don't find anything then we can camp here and try tomorrow, "I said.

"Again brilliant," said Ian.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Harry cheerfully.

"I call Daphne on me team," shouted Dan.

"I'll Take Amy," said Ian smiling.

"I'm obviously taking Hermione with me," said Ron.

"I'll take Ginny naturally," Said Harry.

"That leaves me with Puck," said Sabrina with a huge smile.

We all walked too our different paths. Before I left I ran over to Dan and begged him to please be careful. "Sure I'll be careful trader," he mumbled. I frowned but walked away with Ian

(Hermione's POV)

"Have you stopped bothering Ginny and Harry yet," I asked. I didn't expect the answer to be yes I knew even if they got married and lived to be one hundred together Ron would still be protective of his little sister.

Of course instead of answering the question he changed the subject. "When are we going to tell them," he asked.

"I don't know I can't find the right time to do it," I answered.

"Well we have to tell them sometime I mean we want them to be there," Ron reminded me.

"I know I know we can tell them tonight," I said confidently. I was still a little worried I wondered how Ginny would respond. Harry I didn't think would mind too much though.

"What time is it," asked Ron

"We still have forty-five minutes to walk," said Hermione. Ron reached out and held my hand as we silently walked through the woods.

(Sabrina's POV)

I was running through the woods. I had to keep running faster faster. If I slowed down who knew what would happen.

I ran faster pushing through the trees and bushes.

Unfortunately I tripped on a root and fell face first in the dirt. I got up spitting mud. I heard a cackle of evil laughter. He was coming!

My mind went on autopilot. Run. Jump. Duck. I ran harder and what was I running from? I'll tell you. A pink winged blonde haired totally hot fairy boy.

Puck had given me a challenge. He said that if I could make it to the huge maple tree about a half a mile away without him catching me he would take a shower without complaining when we got back home. He hadn't decided what I would have to do for me, but it couldn't be good. He probably wanted me to test one of his new practical jokes to make sure it would work.

I kept running. I felt a pulling on my shirt. I was lifted up I knew I hadn't one I knew he had caught me.

"Hahaha I won I told you I would!" Puck said sticking out his tough at me.

"Alright what do you want me to do," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Do want to know or should I just do it," said Puck grinning.

"J-just do it," I said while closing my eyes. I prepared myself for a gunk grenade. Instead of gunk I felt a pressure on my lips. I grinned.

"You're so stupid," I said while giving him a punch on the arm.

"Hey!" he said," What's the big idea?" he asked using the hand that wasn't holding me to rub the spot where I'd hit him.

"You didn't have to win a race to get me to kiss you. Why didn't you just ask me huh?"

He didn't look at me," I uh I well I guess I didn't think you would let me," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Are you still worried I don't like the real Puck?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said still not looking at me.

"Well don't worry your cute, funny, and really strong I like you just the way you are," I said with a big smile. He grinned, and then I kissed him.

(Ginny's POV)

I was angry I was stomping through the woods behind harry. I actually wanted to hex him at the moment. He had just said that things might not change when we went back to our world. I had been begging him on my knees for days to have a talk with Ron. Ron was always there when we got alone time together. He said maybe he would talk to him.

"I just don't understand why you won't," I said angrily

"Because I have a feeling things will change and that Ron will lay off," said Harry just as angrily. He walked ahead of me as though that ended our conversation.

I ran to catch up with him," why would it change," I asked. "Look Harry I love you and I want to be with you but if Ron doesn't leave us alone we will never get to be together," I yelled with my hands on my hips.

Harry turned around his face looked furious," Ginny can't you except I just can't tell you why it will change soon. Can't you just trust me?" he said with a sad look on his face.

"Why can't you trust me," I countered. "Why can't you just tell me your plan to get Ron away," I said. My eyes started to water I turned and wiped them away.

"You really want to know? You won't get mad?" he asked me.

"Of course I want to know," I said.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. At first I thought he was holding me still so I he could hex me or something, but then he got down on his knees. I gasped as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Then he said the most wonderful words I had ever heard in my life.

"Ginny Weasley will you marry me?" asked Harry.

"What?" I asked dazedly.

Harry grinned. "I wanted to ask you before we got sucked into this place and then I couldn't because I know how girl like romance and I couldn't find a romantic place out here in the wilderness," said Harry. I still must've looked confused because he went on explaining.

"Ginny I did talk to Ron about stopping protecting you. He got mad and said he would only stop when you were safely married," said Harry. " So I will ask you again. Ginny Weasley my true love will you marry me?" asked Harry.

I smiled tears coming to my eyes. "Oh Harry," I said throwing my arms around him, and kissing him. "Yes, yes a thousand times yes," I said.

"I'll tell Ron the good news tonight," Harry whispered into my hair.

"Brilliant," I said smiling.

(Ian's POV)

I was walking through the woods with Amy she seemed to be pouting about something.

"What's the matter Amy?" I asked concernedly. She looked at me as though I should know and when I didn't comprehend what she was thinking she rolled he eyes.

"Nothing," she said grumpily.

Just then I realized something was missing from Amy she hadn't stuttered since we started this trip. She didn't seem afraid any more.

"Amy why aren't you stuttering?" I asked.

Amy's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink," y-you noticed I s-stutter" I asked.

"Yes I did," I said. "You still haven't answered my question," I said grinning. She looked at me hesitantly like what she said might insult me.

"Oh all right I'll tell you," she burst out. "Its, It's your mother," she said.

"I see she makes you nervous I know the feeling," I said sadly.

"It's just so calm out here and-and well..," she said blushing.

"And what?" I asked. She mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say," I said grinning.

"Fine!" she yelled. "You make me feel safer," she said. Lowering her head so I couldn't see her face.

"It's too bad your not stuttering anymore," I said blushing myself now. She looked puzzled.

"Why it made me look stupid," she said her smile fading.

"No, actually I think it was really cute," I said walking ahead leaving her there with her mouth hanging open. I smiled.

"Well you've changed too," she shouted after me. She ran to catch up with me. She talked to me as we walked together. "You aren't as mean or evil or or-." "Like my mother," I supplied.

"Exactly," she said. "But still there was something about your mischievous spirit that was really cool," she said smiling.

"You want me to be cool and tough you got it," I said. I did a karate move on the tree next me. "Ouch," I screeched holding my foot in my hand and hoping around.

"You're hilarious," Amy said through shouts of laughter. Tears were streaming down her face from laughing so hard.

"It's not funny," I gasped. It really had hurt, but I had never heard Amy laugh so I didn't say anything else.

"Not funny it was hilarious," she said she closed her eyes while she laughed and I saw my chance. I moved closer and I kissed her. Not a brush on the lips like last time a real kiss.

When we separated she looked at me with a dreamy expression. Then she slapped me and ran ahead and sat down crying on a log. "Brilliant," I mumbled. "Now I have bruised toes and a smarting cheek." I walked over to where she was sitting. I put my arm around her.

"What's wrong," I asked her. She looked up at me tears streaming down her face. Her face reminded me of the face she'd made when I'd left her in that horrid cave. I shuttered that face had haunted me in my dreams.

"You're so perfect," she mumbled.

"What," I said confused.

"Your perfect black hair your perfect dark brown eyes your perfect skin your perfect British accent not to mention your rich. It's just so hard to say no to you," she sobbed.

"What are you saying? You like me but we can't be together?" I asked almost crying myself. "I don't understand. Why?" I asked her.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you kissed me?" she asked. She started crying again.

I sighed," Oh Amy didn't you see the gun?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Natalie was holding a gun to my back. I told her I didn't care if she shot me I was going to save you but then she said shed shoot you and Dan. I couldn't let that happen so I left," I said hurriedly

"I was going to back and get you but you were gone by the time I got back," I said watching her expression turn for utter despair to one of happiness.

"With the sharks well I mean you don't really think I could've taken down my mother do you? When she told me to flip the switch to turn the propeller on I don't know what came over me. I guess I just wanted to please her for once in my life."

She threw her arms around me. She gave me a big kiss on the cheek. "Wait how do I know that you aren't fooling me again?" she asked

"Technically, if you believe what I just told you I never did fool you," I said. She smiled and I kissed her again.

"I swear I will always protect you," I whispered into her hair.

(Daphne's POV)

Me and Dan walked calmly down a road I had a feeling this was the path to the right road. Just then I saw it ahead three blue portals one for each of our worlds.

"Dan look!" I screamed happily. "I see it," he said. "We better go get the others," I said. We clasped hands and ran.

(Amy's POV)

Dan and Daphne had found us just in time we got all our things and raced to get to the portals.

I kept hearing noises in the woods and then my foot caught in something and I was pulled upward. I looked around everyone else was caught too.

Isabel Kabra walked out of the trees. "Hahaha I caught you I found you little portal and I captured you," she laughed. "Now Dan and Amy this wont be hard if you cooperate. Tell me all your clues and then your death will be fast however if you make a fuss the death might be more painful." "Come on Dan and Amy tell me nobody can save you now," she said laughing.

"Except me," yelled Ian as he knocked his mother out cold. "I told you I would always protect you," he said as he lowered me from my rope.

We got everybody else down and ran to catch the portals. When we got there I was sad to say goodbye to all these people, they had become my friends and well I didn't want to see them go. I knew we had to go though Isabel was stirring and I knew she'd be able to get out of the ropes we'd put around her.

Dan ran over to Daphne and hugged her," I'll miss you," said Dan. "Goodbye," sobbed Daphne.

(Hermione's POV)

"Before we go I need to tell you something. Ginny and Harry me and Ron are getting married," I said.

"Really us too," said Ginny pointing to her and Harry. Everyone was smiling.

"Goodbye everyone we will really miss you," I said smiling as our group steped through the portal.

(Amy's POV)

Me, Ian, and Dan held hands. Ian grabbed his mother and we stepped through the portal back into our own world. The clue hunt had begun again.

(Sabrina's POV)

We stepped through the portal. I knew I would never in my life forget this adventure.

The End


End file.
